Returning
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: Now that Philip's back, Shoutarou has a lot to say, but things keep getting in the way. How long can Shoutarou's patience hold out?


_OMG I don't believe I typed this in the span of half an hour... But anyway, enjoy another fluffy fic on Shoutarou and Philip, as we all celebrate Philip's return over the world~ Bear with me, it's been a while since I've written something of this sort..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider W, or Shoutarou, or Philip, or Akiko, or... you get the point._

_**WARNING: YAOI**_

* * *

**Returning**

Shoutarou was really starting to get pissed.

In the past few days, visitors have kept coming—random people that they didn't even know as well—to welcome Philip back. Most of them stayed for a very, very long time.

On the first day, right after they got back from the battle with the Energy Dopant, Queen and Elizabeth had come crashing into the Agency, pushing Philip against the wall and asking about his experience in London for the past year. And conveniently ignoring his existence for the 5 hours that they had occupied Philip, taking him out to see Fuuto, 'just in case he forgot all about it, or misses it'. Shoutarou had tagged along their sight-seeing trip, to make sure Philip didn't get into any trouble (or rather, to make sure Queen and Elizabeth didn't abandon him in some random corner of the new parts of the city, thus getting him into trouble), and was literally ignored.

By the time they'd reached the Agency, Akiko had fallen asleep, and the two teenage girls had insisted they spent the night there, to "have a late-night girls' sleepover and catch up with Philip".

"Of course we know about Philip's return! We have our sources, remember?" Elizabeth had winked at Shoutarou when he questioned them.

Queen leaned over and pressed a manicured finger to Shoutarou's hat. "If not, how could we be the informants of the famous detective Hidari Shoutarou?"

And they had left.

Only to have Jinno and Makki come over with bottles of sake for the "grown-up Philip", and had the whole gang wasted for about 2 days.

"Once you've gone overseas, you're a grown man," said Jinno, when he was at least a bit sober, before wasting himself again for the next half a day.

Shoutarou ended up taking care of wasted Jinno, Makki, Philip, Akiko and Ryu. He was surprised that Ryu of all people allowed himself to get drunk and confess to Akiko in front of the whole crowd of drunken people (and one sober private detective). The two of them kissed quite messily after that, but were way beyond rationality to do anything else, thank god.

Some of their ex-clients came to congratulate Philip on his return, as news spread fast within the small windy city. If walls had ears, Shoutarou grumbled, wind has a mouth too.

Watcherman and Santa-chan showed up next, showering Philip with presents and the camera.

Today was the last straw. If you asked him, he would swear the whole city was crammed up in the small agency just celebrating Philip's return as though he had disappeared for ten years and suddenly came back.

For once, Shoutarou wished Akiko were here with her slipper, so that she could be the one who chased all of them out when they got too messy or noisy, but he knew that she probably wouldn't do that either, being the girl she was.

And at any rate, she was out on a date with her new boyfriend, who had told her very convincingly, "I wasn't lying, even though I was drunk. I love you, Chief… no, Akiko."

She had squealed for half a day, if it served to get on Shoutarou's nerves anymore than they were already frayed.

Philip looked tired, worn out, and any other adjective you'd use to describe someone who was subjected to continuous days of partying with a jetlag.

"MOU! EVERYONE, GET OUT!"

The agency fell silent, and Philip looked at Shoutarou, almost gratefully.

"Gomen ne, minna. I want to rest a bit. I still got some of that jetlag… Can we postpone this party to some other day?" To make it more believable, Philip yawned, though it was a real one.

One by one, the guests bid farewell to Philip, casting a look back at Shoutarou who was sitting at his desk with the hat covering his face and his legs crossed and propped up on the desk.

When the last of them left, Shoutarou took the hat off, relieved at the peace and quiet he missed so much.

He poured himself coffee, back faced to Philip, and said, "You should get some sleep- you look like crap."

"I know. Thank you. But that was a little mean of you."

"You're welcome." Shoutarou replied sarcastically, finishing up his coffee and putting the lights out. He was in no mood to deal with this—it would have to wait till morning, when he felt better, and saw better, and heard better.

Reluctantly, Philip retreated into his garage as well.

But no, he needed to get it out of his system. He had been holding it in too long—a full year, to be exact. And in the last few days, it had been even harder.

Silently, the detective crept into Philip's garage, where he found his partner's sleeping form on the sofa/make-shift bed.

"Philip," he whispered into his younger partner's ear, to see if he got any reaction. When none arose, he concluded Philip was asleep, and proceeded to unload his feelings. Shoutarou leaned against the sofa, seated on the floor with one knee up to support his right arm, and spoke to Philip facing away from him and to most of the blank metal garage.

"Philip… I can't believe I'm doing this now, but I wouldn't stand losing you again. The past year has been crap. It was terrible without you around, especially when I'd come to realize the very next day that I felt more for you than what a normal detective would feel for his research partner. It's probably very half-boiled, god, I can't believe I'm actually saying this… but I missed you. Akiko missed you. Terui missed you. _I missed you_. And hopefully I'll have more than just this chance to say this, but… I love you, Philip. As a partner, as half of a Kamen Rider, and as a person."

_Ah, thank god he's asleep._ Shoutarou could just die of embarrassment now.

An arm snaking around his neck nearly caused him to die of shock, as he scrambled up and out of the reach of the mysterious arm. He spun around to see Philip, with an arm half dangling off the sofa, looking up at him, smiling.

"Oh, god, Philip, don't do that." He took deep breaths to try to calm himself, as Philip slowly got up and discarded the blanket covering him.

Before he could fully recover, Philip had surprised him again, by pressing his lips firmly onto the older detective's lips.

Philip, he realized first of all, tasted sweet, and after a whole year of being separated from him, Shoutarou had missed his presence, which was just overwhelming him now. Reaching up, Shoutarou pressed Philip's body closer, unwilling to let go anytime soon, in fear of losing this feeling. It didn't seem that Philip had any intention of leaving, complying obediently as the kiss grew more passionate. A whole year of pent up feelings with no outlet was now crashing out of Shoutarou's heart and into Philip through the lip contact, sweeping the younger detective off his feet and into the oblivion of love.

They broke; and Shoutarou collapsed onto Philip, crashing into the sofa.

"I'm back."

* * *

_Utada Hikaru does offer some help when it comes to coming up with any fluff of any sort... But I'm just glad that Philip's back! Please review~!_


End file.
